Paramount Pictures/Closing Variants
1914–1927 paramount 1914-the virginian b.jpg|''The Virginian'' (1914) cce480f2064751ae323d603e49d6cd6a.jpg|''The Italian'' (1915) paramount 1919_theroaringroad.jpg|''The Roaring Road'' (1919) bf0dfca5-7fb9-4d62-94bd-4e9921ac23e4.jpg|Why Change Your Wife (1920) 752c8271-097d-467e-89cf-9a081fef5134.jpg|Leap Year (1921) sheik-the-end.jpg|The Sheik (1921) 043dbb3b-0f48-4f05-bdc7-cfefcde85061.jpg|Blood and Sand (1922) covered-wagon-the-end.jpg|The Covered Wagon (1923) z-ad-12.jpg|Zaza (1923) paramount1924.jpg|''Manhandled'' (1924) Paramount Pictures (Closing, 1920s).jpg|''Peter Pan'' (1924) 08312126-4a75-4e8c-9279-b7bf93cd2e9d.jpg|The Pony Express (1925) Paramount Pictures (Stage Struck, 1925).jpg|''Stage Struck'' (1925) paramount 1926-variety.jpg|''Variety'' (1925) fullsizeoutput_1.jpeg|''Dancing Mothers'' (1926) 408540f6-b3c3-4039-9655-f41a97fc4692.jpg|The Lucky Lady (1926) paramount 1926-kidboots.jpg|''Kid Boots'' (1926) download2.png|Fine Manners (1926) you-never-know-women-the-end.jpg|''You Never Know Women'' (1926) 6aa85d20-01ce-4f9f-8837-da8b1d8ccd56.jpg|You'd Be Surprised (1926) 1f67d6be-6a00-412d-8bc3-b0aa0e4a9841.jpg|''The Sorrows of Satan'' (1926) ce677269-23e2-4d33-a39f-54db71093638.jpg|Hotel Imperial (1927) running-wild-the-end.jpg|Running Wild (1927) Paramount Pictures (1927) The End.jpg|''It'' (1927) 1927–1968 590cdfc8222b4c91f3463def00a5a257.jpg|Nothing But the Truth (1941) bb8ee994d2e0bb47384bd3a29a4dd390.jpg|Birth of the Blues (1941) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h20m40s405.png|''Hoola Boola'' (1941) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h21m28s690.png|''Rhythm in the Ranks'' (1941) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h27m06s794.png|''Tulips Shall Grow'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h22m06s697.png|''Jasper and the Watermelons'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h25m18s294.png|''Mr Strauss Takes A Walk'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h26m28s815.png|''The Sky Princess'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h28m00s807.png|''Jasper and the Haunted House'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h28m55s955.png|''The 500 Hats of Bartholomew Cubbins'' (1943) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h29m41s068.png|''And To Think That I Saw It On Mulberry Street'' (1944) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h44m08s454.png|''HOTLIP Jasper'' (1945) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h44m54s891.png|''Jasper's Minstels'' (1945) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h45m24s394.png|''Jasper and the Beanstalk'' (1945) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h46m14s513.png|''Olio for Jasper'' (1946) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h46m57s877.png|''Jasper's Derby'' (1946) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-14h52m54s383.png|''Date With Duke'' (1947) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-14h53m33s130.png|''Rhapsody in Wood'' (1947) 1927–1929 GW430x.png|''Queen Elizabeth'' (1912, 1920s reissue) children-of-divorce-the-end.jpg|''Children of Divorcee'' (1927) paramount1927-wings1.jpg|''Wings'' (1927) PHILIPPINE NATIONAL BANK 1977.jpg|''Wings'' (1927) 23734d53-29b6-4457-bba4-eb160e261322.jpg|Get Your Man (1927) paramount1928-thelastcommand-end.jpg|''The Last Command'' (1928) 66c23c90-8f42-40ef-b894-03d69a842b01.jpg|Feel My Pulse (1928) paramount1928-thedocksofnewyork-end.jpg|''The Docks of New York'' (1928) beggars-of-life-the-end.jpg|''Beggars of Life'' (1928) 33881be5-caef-4745-ad4e-4e2409de5268.jpg|The Wedding March (1928) 8d2aaaa9-bde6-4552-8f1d-ee2dff6479b9.jpg|Redskin (1929) d55ae524-3860-404e-85b0-ff48c15fe00e.jpg|The Hole in the Wall (1929) ca69c9f5-1678-4b8b-b03e-e755c3fe55c5.jpg|Thunderbolt (1929) appluasetheend.PNG|''Applause'' (1929) ParamountPictures1929.jpg|''The Cocoanuts'' (1929) paramount1930-animalcrackers1.jpg|''Animal Crackers'' (1930) paramount1930-morocco1.jpg|''Morocco'' (1930) A9F2640F-036A-4163-807C-A9083220E72F.png|''Honor Among Lovers'' (1931) 1929–1932 followthruending.PNG|'' Follow Thru'' (1930) 1932–1936 ParamountTheEnd1930.jpg|''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (1932) paramount1932-islandoflostsouls-end.jpg|''The Island of Lost Souls'' (1932) paramount1932-blondevenus-end.jpg|''Blonde Venus'' (1932) sign-of-the-cross-the-end.jpg|The Sign of the Cross (1932) paramount1933-ducksoup-end.jpg|''Duck Soup'' (1933) Viacom (1976 B).jpg|''The Crusades'' (1935) 1934–1939 Paramount 1989 A Paramount Communications Company.png Paramount1934.jpg|''Popular Science''/''Unusual Occupations''/''Speaking of Animals'' version from 1934 1936–1953 Paramount1929e.jpg|End caption paramount1936-veryrare-end.png|''College Holiday'' (1936) paramount1936-themilkyway-end.jpg|''The Milky Way'' (1936) paramount1936-thetrailofthelonesomepine-end.jpg|''Trail of the Lonesome Pine'' (1936) paramount1936-bigbrowneyes-end.jpg|''Big Brown Eyes'' (1936) bluebeards-eighth-wife-the-end.jpg|Bluebeard’s Eighth Wife (1938) Paramount Pictures (The End Extremley Rare 1938).png|''Give Me A Sailor'' (1938) beau-geste-the-end.jpg|Beau Geste (1939) Paramount Pictures (The End, 1939).jpg|''Gulliver's Travels'' (1939) Paramount Pictures (Stereoptical Process and Apparatus Patented).jpg|''Gulliver's Travels'' (1939) Paramount1939.png|Dr. Cyclops (1940) paramount1944-doubleindemnity-end.jpg|''Double Indemnity'' (1944) i-walk-alone-the-end.jpg|I Walk Alone (1947) foreign-affair-the-end.jpg|A Foreign Affair (1948) rope-of-sand-the-end.jpg|Rope of Sand (1949) paramount1950-sunsetblvd-end.jpg|''Sunset Boulevard'' (1950) 6a87341f-55fb-4fa5-88e2-ef41932700ce.jpg|Jumping Jacks (1952) paramount1953-stalag17-end.jpg|''Stalag 17'' (1953) 1942–1953 paramount1942-thisgunforhire-end.jpg|''This Gun For Hire'' (1942) 7577ee2c-35ff-4cf1-9aa8-63aae98e41e5.jpg|Street of Chance (1942) glass-key-the-end.jpg|The Glass Key (1942) paramount1942-thepalmbeachstory-end.jpg|''The Palm Beach Story'' (1942) paramount1942-roadtomorocco-end.jpg|''Road to Morocco'' (1942) paramount1942extremleyraretheend.png|''Let’s Face It'' (1943) GW376H283.jpg|''Lady in the Dark'' (1944) uninvited-the-end.jpg|The Uninvited (1944) ministry-of-fear-the-end.jpg|Ministry of Fear (1944) lost-weekend-the-end.jpg|The Lost Weekend (1945) 0accf15e-c53f-42bf-8f42-d4ee7d39363a.jpg|The Stork Club (1945) strange-love-of-martha-ivers-the-end.jpg|The Strange Love of Martha Ivers (1946) blue-dahlia-the-end.jpg|The Blue Dahlia (1946) my-favorite-brunette-the-end.jpg|My Favorite Brunette (1947) big-clock-the-end.jpg|The Big Clock (1948) 9602367148_f8298379a8_b.jpg|A Place in the Sun (1951) my-favorite-spy-the-end.jpg|My Favorite Spy (1951) Roman-holiday-movie-screencaps.com-13946.jpg|''Roman Holiday'' (1953) 1942–1945 f860ff17-a1d8-42ad-bbb8-06c276603e51.jpg|Louisiana Purchase (1942) 5313c848-85df-4b0f-b455-04451f9c5bb5.jpg|Riding High (1943) cf6a3fbc-5d06-4f02-a004-3d43edc33248.jpg|Bring on the Girls (1945) 1944–1951 Viacom (1977 C) 5.jpg|''The Virginian'' (1946) ViacomVBW.jpg|''Unconquered'' (1947) paramount1948-emperorwaltz-end.jpg|''The Emperor Waltz'' (1948) paramount1948-thepaleface-end.jpg|''The Paleface'' (1948) 6cfa5ecafa84dc448f595ccefed68e76.png|Quebec (1951) 1951–1954 silver-city-the-end.jpg|Silver City (1951) 7d57626e-7280-46c8-add2-50a9a89568c2.jpg|Tropic Zone (1953) Paramount Pictures Logo 1951 b.jpg|''Shane'' (1953) 271d4e9d-4d0f-444f-861e-3745c60c8f21.jpg|The Vanquished (1953) pony-express-the-end.jpg|Pony Express (1953) 49ddc770-5f24-4bbd-babe-1b4044ba1ba0.jpg|Here Comes the Girls (1953) 1953–1975 1953–1968 Paramount 20.png VhJhbB6q5rf0ilgtxBVu9A58144.jpg|''Red Garters'' (1954) Vlcsnap-2014-07-29-22h35m47s70.png|''Living It Up'' (1954) paramount1954-rearwindow-end.jpg|''Rear Window'' (1954) paramount1954-sabrina-end.jpg|''Sabrina'' (1954) Paramount1955-runforcover-end.jpg|''Run for Cover'' (1955) paramount1955-tocatchathief-end.jpg|''To Catch a Thief'' (1955) Paramount logo.svg.png|''The Rainmaker'' (1956) paramount1959-lasttrainfromgunhill.jpg|''Last Train from Gun Hill'' (1959) paramount1961-breakfastattiffanys-end.jpg|''Breakfast at Tiffany's'' (1961) Paramount-toonLandscape14.jpg|''Blue Hawaii'' (1961) 28396080-the-paramount-1-.jpg|''The Ladies Man'' (1961) Paramount logo.png|''My Geisha'' (1962) paramount 1962-thepigeonthattookrome-end.jpg|''The Pigeon That Took Rome'' (1962) lrgwNydZYMRrHdZCKgNB8A1001978.jpg|''Becket'' (1964) 5X9vanF48g_RRxW4q-kq4g585799.jpg|''Becket'' (1964, A) 3ac7535355140eace6722102399f959d.jpg|Judith (1966) w8DGw5EKUdojyL2mZxKsCw39094.jpg|''Is Paris Burning?'' (1966) 1968–1975 paramount1968-theoddcouple-end.jpg|''The Odd Couple'' (1968) ParamountRareVariant.png|''Paint Your Wagon'' (1969) c4640b31-1dc3-4180-a138-f7d3435c4453.jpg|Charlotte's Web (1973) 1974–1975 ParamountClosingVersion.PNG|''Chinatown'' (1974) 1975–1986 Paramount 'Grease' Closing.png|''Grease'' (1978) Paramount 'Days of Heaven' Closing.png|''Days of Heaven'' (1978) Paramount 'Up in Smoke' Closing.png|''Up in Smoke'' (1978) Goin' South (1978) Part 2.jpg|''Goin' South'' (1978) Paramount 'North Dallas Forty' Closing.png|''North Dallas Forty'' (1979) Paramount_'Star_Trek_Motion_Picture'_Closing.png|Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979) Paramount 'Friday the 13th Part II' Closing.png|''Friday the 13th Part II'' (1981) Screen Shot 2017-07-07 at 6.55.09 AM.png|''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) Paramount 'Star Trek II' Closing.png|''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (1982) Paramount 'Grease 2' Closing.png|''Grease 2'' (1982) Paramount 'Grease 2' Closing (2018 Reissue).png|''Grease 2'' (1982, 2018 reissue) Screen Shot 2017-07-07 at 6.57.29 AM.png|''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (1984) and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) Paramount 'Star Trek III' Closing.png|''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (1984) Paramount 'Beverly Hills Cop' Closing.png|''Beverly Hills Cop'' (1984) Paramount 'Crocodile Dundee' Closing.png|''Crocodile Dundee'' (1986) Paramount 'Star Trek IV' Closing.png|''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (1986) 1986–2002 1986–1987 (75th anniversary logo) b9bee2a7-6ae8-4ca0-8820-4417307fd46d.jpg|''Hot Persuit'' (1987) Paramount 'Beverly Hills Cop II' Closing.png|''Beverly Hills Cop II'' (1987) Paramount 'The Untouchables' Closing.png|''The Untouchables'' (1987) Paramount 'Fatal Attraction' Closing.png|''Fatal Attraction'' (1987) Paramount 'Eddie Murphy Raw' Closing.png|''Eddie Murphy Raw'' (1987) 1988–1989 Paramount 'She's Having a Baby' Closing.png|''She's Having a Baby'' (1988) Paramount 'Crocodile Dundee II' Closing.png|''Crocodile Dundee II'' (1988) Paramount 'The Presidio' Closing.png|''The Presidio'' (1988) Paramount Pictures Coming To America Closing.png|''Coming to America'' (1988) Paramount 'Pet Sematary' Closing.png|''Pet Sematary'' (1989) Paramount 'Star Trek V' Closing.png|''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (1989) 1989–1995 Paramount 'Black Rain' Closing.png|''Black Rain'' (1989) Paramount 'Fat Man and Little Boy' Closing.png|''Fat Man and Little Boy'' (1989) Paramount 'Harlem Nights' Closing.png|''Harlem Nights'' (1989) Paramount 'Internal Affairs' Closing.png|''Internal Affairs'' (1990) Paramount 'Flashback' Closing.png|''Flashback'' (1990) Paramount 'Tales from the Darkside' Closing.png|''Tales from the Darkside: The Movie'' (1990) Paramount 'Dead Again' Closing.png|''Dead Again'' (1991) Paramount 'Star Trek VI' Closing.png|''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (1991) Paramount 'Cool World' Closing.png|''Cool World'' (1992) Paramount 'Pet Sematary Two' Closing.png|''Pet Sematary Two'' (1992) Vlcsnap-2014-07-18-22h45m22s91.png|''Coneheads'' (1993) Paramount 'Beverly Hills Cop III' Closing.png|''Beverly Hills Cop III'' (1994) 1995–2002 Paramount 'The Brady Bunch Movie' Closing.png|''The Brady Bunch Movie'' (1995) Paramount 'Losing Isaiah' Closing.png|''Losing Isaiah'' (1995) Paramount 'Braveheart' Closing.png|''Braveheart'' (US, 1995) Image214.png|''Congo'' (1995) Paramount 'Black Sheep' Closing.png|''Black Sheep'' (1996) Paramount 'Primal Fear' Closing.png|''Primal Fear'' (1996) Paramount 'Mission Impossible' Closing.png|''Mission: Impossible'' (1996) Paramount 'A Very Brady Sequel' Closing.png|''A Very Brady Sequel'' (1996) Paramount 'The Ghost and the Darkness' Closing.png|''The Ghost and the Darkness'' (1996) Paramount 'Thinner' Closing.png|''Thinner'' (1996) Paramount 'Private Parts' Closing.png|''Private Parts'' (1997) Image217.png|''Deep Impact'' (US, 1998) Paramount 'Snake Eyes' Closing.png|''Snake Eyes'' (US, 1998) Paramount 'Grease' Closing (1998 Reissue).png|''Grease'' (1978, 1998 reissue) Paramount 'Election' Closing.png|''Election'' (1999) Paramount 'Election' Closing (2017 Reissue).png|''Election'' (1999, 2017 Reissue) Paramount 'Runaway Bride' Closing.png|''Runaway Bride'' (US, 1999) Image210.png|''The Talented Mr. Ripley'' (US, 1999) Image246.png|''Superstar'' (1999) Image216.png|''Sleepy Hollow'' (US, 1999) Image211.png|''Bringing Out The Dead'' (US, 1999) Paramount 'Shaft' Closing.png|''Shaft'' (2000) Paramount 'Lucky Numbers' Closing.png|''Lucky Numbers'' (2000) vlcsnap-2014-01-27-08h40m35s59.png|''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) Paramount 'What Women Want' Closing.png|''What Women Want'' (2000) Paramount 'Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles' Closing.png|''Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles'' (2001) Image215.png|''Rat Race'' (2001) Paramount 'Hardball' Closing.png|''Hardball'' (2001) Image250.png|''Pootie Tang'' (2001) Paramount 'Vanilla Sky' Closing.png|''Vanilla Sky'' (2001) Screen Shot 2017-07-07 at 7.04.23 AM.png|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) Paramount 'Better Off Dead' Closing (2002 Reissue).png|''Better Off Dead'' (1985, 2002 reissue) Paramount 'Paranormal Activity 3' Closing 1.png|''Paranormal Activity 3'' (2011) 1999–2002 Image209.png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (US, 1999) Screen Shot 2017-12-02 at 10.58.32 AM.png|''Mission Impossible II'' (2000) Paramount 'The Score' Closing.png|''The Score'' (2001) Paramount 'Zoolander' Closing.png|''Zoolander'' (2001) 2002–2011 2002 (90th anniversary logo) weweresoilders ending.PNG|''We Were Soilders'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-10-04 at 7.48.57 PM.png|''Clockstoppers'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-10-04 at 7.49.33 PM.png|''Hey Arnold! The Movie'' (2002) Paramount 'K-19 The Widowmaker' Closing.png|''K-19: The Widowmaker'' (2002) Paramount 'Runteldat' Closing.png|''Martin Lawrence Live: Runteldat'' (2002) Paramount 'Serving Sara' Closing.png|''Serving Sara'' (2002) Paramount.jpg|''Grease'' (1978, 2002 reissue) Parpapd.jpg|''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) 2003–2011 Rugrats_Go_Wild_closing_(2003).png|''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) Paramount 'School of Rock' Closing.png|''School of Rock'' (2003) Paramount 'The Perfect Score' Closing.png|''The Perfect Score'' (2004) Paramount 'The Manchurian Candidate' Closing.png|''The Manchurian Candidate'' (2004) Paramount 'Without a Paddle' Closing.png|''Without a Paddle'' (2004) Paramount 'Sky Captain World of Tomorrow' Closing.png|''Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow'' (2004) Paramount 'Team America' Closing.png|''Team America: World Police'' (2004) Paramountthespongebobsquarepantsmovieend.png|''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) Paramount 'Elizabethtown' Closing.png|''Elizabethtown'' (2005) Image222.png|''Flags of Our Fathers'' (US, 2006) Paramountmi3ending.png|''Mission: Impossible III'' (2006) 3tUV9I2eCUXtjEh8RYGoLQ1146017.jpg|"DISTRIBUTED BY" version (2006-2011) vlcsnap-2017-09-25-19h23m51s699.png|''Dreamgirls'' (International, 2006) Screen Shot 2017-12-31 at 12.03.16 PM.png|''Norbit'' (2007) vlcsnap-2014-01-27-08h45m58s221.png|''Shrek the Third'' (2007) paramount2003dist.JPG|''Bee Movie'' (2007) Paramount 'Cloverfield' Closing.png|''Cloverfield'' (2008) Paramount 'Iron Man' Closing.png|''Iron Man'' (2008) Paramountbenjaminbuttonending.png|''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (US, 2008) Paramount 'Kung Fu Panda' Closing.png|''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) Paramounttheloveguruending.png|''The Love Guru'' (2008) Paramount 'The Godfather' Closing (2008 Reissue).png|''The Godfather'' (1972, 2008 reissue) Paramount 'The Godfather Part II' Closing (2008 Reissue).png|''The Godfather Part II'' (1974, 2008 reissue) Paramount 'The Godfather Part III' Closing (2008 Reissue).png|''The Godfather Part III'' (1990, 2008 reissue) vlcsnap-2017-12-26-09h57m57s684.png|''Hotel for Dogs'' (2009) Paramountstartrekending.png|''Star Trek'' (2009) 2d560bc5-ccbf-41ef-ad04-d60572b4718b.jpg|Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) vlcsnap-2013-12-04-15h08m42s67.png|''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) vlcsnap-2012-09-12-13h35m27s109.png|''Megamind'' (2010) Paramount 'Little Folkers' Closing.png|''Little Fockers'' (International, 2010) Paramount 'Kung Fu Panda 2' Closing.png|''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) 2010–2011 Paramount Distribution IMAX.png|Open matte Distribution version, seen on fullscreen DreamWorks Animation products. Paramount 'Jackass 3D' Closing.png|''Jackass 3D'' (2010) Paramount 'True Grit' Closing.png|''True Grit'' (2010) Screenshot (226).png|''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (2011) Paramount 'Paranormal Activity 3' Closing 2.png|''Paranormal Activity 3'' (2011) Image342.png|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011) Image354.png|''The Devil Inside'' (2012) Paramount 'The Dictator' Closing.png|''The Dictator'' (2012) Paramount 'Wings' Closing (2012 Reissue).png|''Wings'' (1927, 2012 reissue) Paramount 'Hondo' Closing (2012 Reissue).png|''Hondo'' (1953, 2012 reissue) 2011–present 2011–2013 (100th anniversary logo) Paramount 100th Anniversary Distributed by.jpg|''Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol'' (2011) Image353.png|''A Thousand Words'' (2012) Image355.png|''Flight'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-07-17h30m16s237.png|''SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob Christmas!'' (2012) 2013–present vlcsnap-2014-01-27-08h32m38s154.png Paramount Pictures Distributed By 2013.png Image359.png|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013) Image356.png|''Noah'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-05h46m57s235.png|''Hercules'' (2014) ParamountSpongeOutofWaterClosing.png|''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) Image352.png|''Terminator Genisys'' (2015) Image357.png|''Hot Tub Time Machine 2'' (2015) Taken_from_Capture_the_Flag.png|''Capture the Flag'' (2015) Paramount 'Zoolander 2' Closing.png|''Zoolander 2'' (2016) Paramount '10 Cloverfield Lane' Closing.png|''10 Cloverfield Lane'' (2016) Image358.png|''Arrival'' (2016) Paramount 'Allied' Closing.png|''Allied'' (2016) Screen Shot 2017-11-27 at 3.29.42 PM.png|''Ghost in the Shell (2017)'' Paramount 'Baywatch' Closing.png|''Baywatch'' (2017) Paramount 'Downsizing' Closing.png|''Downsizing'' (2017) Paramount 'The Cloverfield Paradox' Closing.png|''The Cloverfield Paradox'' (2018) Paramount 'Annihilation' Closing.png|''Annihilation'' (2018) Paramount 'A Quiet Place' Closing.png|''A Quiet Place'' (2018) Paramount 'Mission Impossible - Fallout' Closing.png|''Mission Impossible: Fallout'' (2018) ParamountPicturesSG2018Closing.png|''Sherlock Gnomes'' (2018) In-credit logos Post-325695-0-86432100-1400752746.jpg|''Romeo and Juliet'' (1968) Screenshot (69).png|''The Godfather'' (1972) paramount 1986-gungho.JPG|''Gung Ho'' (1986) Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Viacom Category:Special logos Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:National Amusements